1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic wire coiling apparatus which is adapted to permit a wire to be wound around a bobbin to form a coil as an item of electronic parts and, more particularly, to an automatic wire replacing system for use therein which is capable of automatically replacing a wire now in use by another wire differring from it in respect of the type such as, for example, a wire diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in an automatic wire coiling apparatus, when the type of a coil being formed is changed, the wire having theretofore been in use is in some cases required to be replaced by another wire differring therefrom in respect of, for example, the diameter. In the prior art, in such a case, workman must replace a drum wound with the wire and draw out a new type of wire from another drum thus newly replaced and guide it up to a nozzle via tensioners, guide rollers, etc. so as to introduce it into the nozzle, through manual operations each time such a necessity arises. In addition, according to the wire diameter, the nozzle must also be replaced by another one which is in conformity with the required wire diameter. Accordingly, the prior art automatic wire coiling apparatus raises problems in that when the necessity has arisen of changing the type of a wire, the wire replacing operations therefor are very troublesome and, in additon, the amount of time required therefor is large.